V4.2
rework * rework |Related = * Patch 4.2 Notes |Prev = V4.1 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * The following skins have been added to the store for Valentine's Day 2014: * * Bouquet Ward Patcher Client * If the client crashes due to corrupt or missing data, the patcher will now automatically fix the responsible data. Please be wary if you have third party modifications installed as they could be deleted if they cause the game to crash. * The repair tool will no longer delete custom item sets. PVP.net Client * Overhauled the notification box to better support multiple notifications. * Updated the layout of the Invite, Start Game and Quit buttons in the pre-game lobby. * The Journal of Justice tab and related pages have been removed from the client. Matchmaking * Players with a Matchmaking Rating (MMR) that's a full division higher than their current position in the League (e.g. a Gold 5 player with Gold 3 MMR) will skip their upcoming promotional series upon reaching 100 League Points. This excludes Platinum 1. * The positions of players within Ranked Champion Select is now entirely random - all players have an equal change to be first pick (and last pick). ** For players in a duo, in the event that either player receives first pick - the duo's captain will be assigned the position. The other member will be assigned the remaining position. League of Legends v4.2 General * Fixed a bug where units in the same brush would sometimes be invisible even if they were in your line of sight. * Fixed a number of issues that would occasionally cause visual effects to appear where they aren't (e.g. seeing a champion portrait erroneously appear on the map at a seemingly random position, then teleport to the appropriate location). This isn't a complete fix, but should prevent a lot of cases. * Removed legacy combat text. * Added ticks to health bar. * Fixed a bug that stopped the HUD from scaling while the game was paused. ;Turrets * The duration of the flat damage reduction against champions for top and mid-lane outer turrets is now 8 minutes instead of permanent. ;Summoner Spells * - new particles and sound * - new particles and sound * - new particles * - new particles Champions ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.619 from 0.625. * ** When a target is hit, Skarner gains 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 % attack speed (stacking up to 3 times). ** Empowered Crystal Slashes no longer slow. * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 18. ** Movement speed bonus now accelerates to 16 / 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 % over 3 seconds changed from 15 / 17 / 19 / 21 / 23 % flat. ** Shield amount increased to 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300 from 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 . ** Attack speed bonus removed. * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 10. ** Targets hit are now slowed by 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 % for 2.5 seconds. ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. ** Missile width reduced slightly. ** Missile speed reduced slightly. ** Heal mark removed. * ** Impale now roots the target during the wind-up animation. If the gets out of range during the wind-up, the ability is cancelled. ** Bug Fix: Sound effects will now only trigger on successful impales. ; * Additional quotes, including special taunts for and . * Stats ** Base mana reduced to to 238 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 47 from 45. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Mana regeneration per 5 per level increased to .65 from .6. ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Attack animation slightly shortened. * (new innate) ** Every 12 seconds, Xerath's next basic attack will restore 30 - 195 mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion * ** Xerath starts charging, gradually increasing Arcanopulse's range from 700 to 1400 while slowing down movement speed by up to 50% over the next 1.5 seconds seconds. After 3 seconds, Arcanopulse cancels and half the mana cost is refunded. ** After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. **Damage increased to 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . **Cooldown adjusted to 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 from 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5. **Mana cost increased to 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 from 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85. * (new ability) ** Calls down a ground-targeted blast of energy, dealing 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 magic damage to all enemies caught within the blast and slowing them by 10%. Enemies caught in the middle of the blast instead take 90 / 135 / 180 / 225 / 270 magic damage and are slowed by 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80% instead. ** Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds ** Mana cost: 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 ** Range: 1000 * (new ability) ** Xerath fires a orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between 0.75 and 2 seconds. The stun duration is longer the further the Shocking Orb has travelled. ** Cooldown: 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds ** Mana cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 ** Range: 1000 * (new ability) ** Xerath roots himself in place and gains three shots of Arcane Barrage, a very long range magic artillery that does 190 / 245 / 300 magic damage to all enemies hit. Xerath can cancel this effect early. Half of the cooldown is refunded if no shots of Arcane Barrage were used. ** Cooldown: 130 / 115 / 100 seconds ** Mana cost: 100 at all ranks ** Range: 3200 / 4400 / 5600 ; * ** The number of stacks can now (once again) be seen in her buff bar. ; * New ability icons. * ** Passive gold changed to 3 from 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5. ** Cooldown reduced to 60 / 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 from 60. ; * ** Missile width reduced to 60 from 80. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the hitbox was smaller than intended - it should now be bigger than her human hitbox (was previously smaller!). ; * ** Missile speed reverted to 2000 from 1250, but it now rapidly decays over the duration. ; * ** Bug fix: Tooltip now displays the correct duration of 6 seconds instead of 7 seconds. ; * ** AP ratio reduced to 60% from 100%. * ** added to movement speed bonus. ** Heal AP ratio increased to 45% from 35%. * ** Mana cost removed. ; *The Crystal Scar-specific changes now also apply to Twisted Treeline. ; * **Fixed a bug where it was only adding 1.6 bonus damage per 1 damage absorbed, instead of 2 bonus damage. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 2.5 from 5. * ** Shield strength increased to 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 / 210 from 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190. ; * ** New animation. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the slow was only using 1% of Sona's AP instead of 2%. ** Fixed a typo where the tooltip was showing a 4% AP ratio on the slow instead of the intended 2%. ** Fixed a bug where the haste was only using 2% of Sona's AP instead of 4%. ; * New ability icons. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Toxic Shot was applying Tribute and . ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 450 from 475. ; * ** Tooltip now states a maximum damage of 600 vs monsters. ; * Flow generation reduced to 1% per ~46 units from 1% per ~40 units. * ** Now displays a maximum range indicator while the third cast is available. * ** Bonus flow generated on Sweeping Strike reduced to 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 % from 4 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 %. * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ; * Ghouls are no longer immune to movement nor attack speed slows. * ** Tooltip now states that healing is reduced against minions AND monsters, instead of just minions. ; * ** Damage now scales quicker in mid-game (this equates to an increase in damage at levels 11-17, with no changes otherwise). * ** Damage reduction from consecutive mines now applies to minions. Items ; * The passive magic damage will now only critically strike if the associated attack critically strikes. ; / * Fixed a bug where Tibbers, Voidlings and Spiderlings were not being affected by the slow. ; * Fixed a bug where Vision Wards weren't granting full true sight vision equal to their normal vision range. * Fixed a bug where Vision Wards weren't properly granting true sight in an enclosed area (such as baron pit and dragon pit). Masteries ; *Health regeneration reduced to 0.35 / 0.675 / 1 % from 0.7 / 1.35 / 2 %. Category:Patch notes